


From the Diary of the Last Spartan

by AdventurousSpoonie



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Booker needs a hug, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, F/F, F/M, Funny, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Spartan, some canon compliance some not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousSpoonie/pseuds/AdventurousSpoonie
Summary: The last of her creed but one of many. She has lasted centuries, a warrior to her core. The one she follows and the ones who follow her, the oldest guardians. She is the last Spartan.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Original Female Character & The Team
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Aggy has been around the block more than once, learning new ways to live, fight, and speak. She is one of 5 immortal warriors (semi immortal if you want to be exact) 6 if you count Quynh. This is the story of their lives and the good and bad they do. She is the last Spartan...

Starring...

Charlize Theron as Andromache the Scythian

KiKi Layne as Nile

Matthias Schoenaerts as Booker

Marwan Kenzari as Joe

Luca Marinelli as Nicky

Van Veronica Ngo as Quynh 

And Tracy Spiridakos as Aegeus "Aggy" Bellas of Sparta


	2. The Beginning

  
_My life started way before you were born, I've seen civilizations rise and crumble away. I've seen more battles than most have seen in 20 lifetimes. I was found around two Millenia ago by Andy, she taught me that I wasn't alone and what we were meant to do with our newfound ability. There are five of us now, soldiers and warriors from all across time. This is the story of the last Spartan._   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my new book! I'll be updating every two weeks minimum. I love the Old Guard and am so excited to share this story with you. 
> 
> Warning: There will be violence and swearing so if that bothers you this probably isn't the book for you and I appreciate you anyways.


	3. The Mission

" _Frère_ time to go surprise Andy she's on her way now." I said snatching Booker's book out of his hand and dodging his attempts to grab at me. (Brother - French)

"Fine then _adelfí_ ," Booker responded finally grabbing ahold of my leg tripping me. (Sister - Greek)  
——

"You look ok," Andy replies to Joe as I snuck up behind her hopping on her back.

" _Geia sou aderfi_ ," Andy sighed contentedly twirling around and pulling me into a hug. (Hello little sister - Greek). Letting Andy go we all moved over to the coffee table to enjoy the tea Nicky had set out for everyone.

"I have something for you," Nicky said giving Andy a small parcel.

"Nicky!" Andy half-chastised, she always gets some level of uncomfortable when she gets a gift.

"Mmmm," Andy sighs happily smelling the parcel, making Booker chuckle. "Baklava," she finishes a smile on her face. She's always had a big sweet tooth.

"Five hundred Booker," Nicky announces his accent coming through, causing Booker to scoff this bet was always easy money for Booker.

"No," Andy says in protest, these alway annoyed her or at least she pretended they do.

"All right all in, here it is." Booker said placing his five hundred down, all of us chuckling now. Me and Joe reach for our wallets grabbing our five hundreds.

"Really," Andy questions a hint of a smile on her face as she glanced at Joe and I.

"All in!" Nicky said placing his five hundred down on top of Booker's.

"All in!" Joe and I chorus doing the same. Booker clears his throat once all the money is down, making me chuckle as Andy starts.

"Mmm" Andy moans taking the first bite. "Hazelnut not walnut," Andy starts narrowing it down Booker counting on his fingers. "The Black Sea," she continues. "Rosewater," pausing for a second. "Pomegranate," she leans back with a contented sigh her head hanging of the back of the couch. Lifting her head up with a smile, "Eastern Turkey." Booker lets out whoop of happiness and then a jumble of Italian starts. I love my family.   
"No no no, don't worry," Joe leans forward to assure Nicky as laughter ensues.

"Admit it boss, you missed us." Joe says with his kind smile.

"I did."

"It's a job guys," Booker speaks with a shrug, bringing us out of the awkward silence that had ensued.

"We can do some good," Nicky says always the kind hearted man.

"Have you been watching the news lately, some good means nothing." Andy states standing up and making her way over to the window. "I don't know about this, guys." She starts, "We're not helping."

"I know you needed a break, but it's been over a year, boss." Joe said from his chair and he's right.

"This is what we do _adelfí_ " I added. This is what we've been doing for hundreds of years and it's what we are good at. (Sister - Greek).

"I'll hear him out," Andy answered closing her eyes with a sigh.

——

Booker and Andy moved through the marketplace with some ease. Nicky was covering them with Joe a hotel room while I was in the roof with my sniper rifle. We had them on a wire that I could hear through my radio and that Joe was listening to with Nicky. If this guy decided to pull something there was no way he was getting out of this alive. As Booker and Andy arrived at the table for the meet Mr. Copley stood up to greet them.

"Mr. Copley," Booker said shaking his hand. "Mr. Booker, _bonjour_." Mr. Copley said with an easy smile and a British accent (Huh?) as Booker sat down. (Hello - French). Wait I thought he was CIA. Turning to Andy, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Shaking her hand.

"Last time I checked you had to be American to be in the CIA." Andy said her hackles rising a little.

"I was born in Boston, moved to London when I was three." He answered with a laugh. Not sure I like this guy. He and Andy sit down.

"So why did you leave the Agency, Mr. Copley?" Andy asked.

"My wife got sick... ALS. She died two years ago, I just haven't found my way back yet."

"Sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"You haven't aged a day, Booker." Mr Copley said with a smile. If only he knew.

"Trust me, I have." Booker replied with a biter smile. I wish that his heart stops hurting.

"Yeah," Copley answers with a laugh clearly taking that as a joke. "Yesterday afternoon local, a school southwest of Juba was attacked by a militia. They murdered the teachers and abducted 17 of the students at gunpoint... The youngest was 8... oldest,13. South Sudanese asked the US for help, but the current administration's policy is to deny aid to any nonstrategic allies. Some of my colleagues at the CIA feel differently. They reached out to me, I'm reaching out to you." He pushes a newspaper with what looks like a tablet across the table. "The last overfly confirmed the personal on sight. No food or water being brought in."

"That means their moving them soon." Andy concludes.

"And when they do, most likely they'll be separated, and odds are we'll never find them again." Copley says confirming Andy's statement. "Has to be done quickly... by the best, and your teams the best I've ever seen." If only he knew, ha.

"You can name your price." Andy stood up and Booker clears his throat asking with his eyes what was wrong.

"We'll invoice you when it's done." She says walking away Booker following with the tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I enjoyed this movie so much and the comics I wanted to play a little in this universe. Aggy is already shaping into one of my favorite characters. Sorry if my translations were off I'm using Google Translate so feel free to correct me if it's wrong. Again I'll be updating every two weeks minimum with more updates if I can.

**Author's Note:**

> I am pulling bits of the story from the movie and bits from the comics and then there is my own twist at the end. So there is a little bit of everything. I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
